In the night
by Kindred01
Summary: Has not be Beta yet: Bilbo goes to stay in Rivendell before he returns to the Shire, Bilbo and Elrond become lovers and no one really sees it coming


It's been three months since the Battle, Bilbo was staying at Rivendell, not wanting go to the Shire just yet, he was happy to look around the beautiful home of Elrond, the dark hair elf have been so nice to him and the two have gotten on so well together. They spent most of their time talking to each other; Elrond showed him around Rivendell and all the hidden spots, they would sit in the evening smoking their pips as they looked out into the setting sun.

When Bilbo was along in his room he couldn't help but think about all that happen, and the nightmares were horrifying, he would always wake up in the middle of the night covered in sweat, and tonight was just the same, the light breeze entered the room as Bilbo sat on his bed sobbing, as the screams in his mind didn't fade this time around. The door open unknowing to Bilbo and then closed again "Bilbo?" came the voice the Hobbit looked up with wide eyes

"El…Elrond? He sniffed looking at the elf,

"What has you so upset?" he asked as he sat on the bed close to the small Hobbit, Bilbo looked away from the elf and cried quietly

"I…I can still hear them scream, smells and blood, it's all in my head and I see it all." He sobbed, the brown hair elf placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder and let it moved to under Bilbo's chin and lifted his head up

"The horrors you have seen I know it can't be unseen you have lost friends and you yourself have been hurt." He said as he kissed his forehead

"I…I wanted it to stop."

Elrond picked up Bilbo and held him in his arms; he whispered comforting words to him in Elvin, Bilbo didn't know most of the things he was saying to him but some he knew, like 'beautiful being' and please stop crying my love, stopping his tears he looked up at Elrond with wide eye "D…Did you mean that?" he asked

"Ummm what?" he asked

"The things you said in Elvin." He whispered

"You understood what I said?" he asked

"Just some of it." He whispered again,

"I mean it Bilbo, I find myself falling for you." He said as he laid Bilbo down onto the bed and ran his hands though his hair and smiled at him "Would you let me love you Bilbo Baggins?" the Hobbit nodded at him and looked up into the eyes of the elf.

Elrond stood up and disrobe himself, Bilbo blushed as he looked at the elf's body in the moon light "W…Why would you want me Lord Elrond." He asked "You are a beautiful elf why me." He asked, moving back to the bed and kneeled above Bilbo and smiled at the Hobbit,

"Because you are beautiful Bilbo." He whispered "I love your kind heart and wonderful smile I just wish I could see more of it." He tells him as he started to kiss him, Bilbo kisses him back and lets out a moan as he feel Elrond's hands move down his body pulling away his night wear, a shiver runs thought Bilbo as he feel's those long fingers touch his skin, Bilbo open his mouth and let Elrond slide a tongue into the Hobbit's mouth, they simply rocked their hips together their cock's rubbing against each other

"Ahhh Elrond." He moaned

"Do want more my little Halfling?" he asked, the hobbit nodded.

The elf moved of the hobbit, letting the smaller being shiver as he lose the warmth from the elf, he watched as Elrond moved to a small table where different pretty jars and glasses stood, and all Bilbo knew was that they smelt nice, the elegant elf picked one up and walked back over to the bed, he poured of the liquid onto his fingers and put the jar back on the bed side table, he looked back at Bilbo and smiled as he rubbed his fingers around the Hobbit's entrance, Bilbo whimpered and gasped as he felt the long finger slid into him "E…Elrond." He whimpered

"Shhhh relax." He whispered as he moved his finger within the Halfling, soon another finger is added, Bilbo winced as being stretched as the fingers started to slide in and out of him stretching him even more than before, another was added and a fourth one, Bilbo was moaning an whimpering none stop as Elrond rubbed the halfling's sweet spot . Sweat now covered Bilbo in a thin sheen, as his hands gripped the bed sheet below him twisting it in knots in his hands, all the while Elrond watched Bilbo with fascination

"Elrond p…please I need you." He moaned, the twitch in the elf's cock made him shudder at the plea,

"Say it again?" he asked

"I…I need you Elrond." Bilbo begged again.

Pulling his fingers free, he heard Bilbo whimper in disappointment, a smile spread across the elf's face as he took the jar of oil and poured it to his hands before he took his cock into his hands and covered it in the oil, Bilbo watched cover the rather large member in a thick layer of oil on himself, he swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched the elf's movement, a slight look of fear crossed Bilbo's face that was still there when Elrond looked back up at him, he cupped his face with one hand and kissed him "It will be okay, the pain will fade, just try to relax." He whispered to him as he pushed himself into Bilbo, the Hobbit wince and let out a whimper of pain as the elf's cock slowly started to fill him as he moved in deeper and deeper into him, Elrond kissed and nibbled Bilbo's neck trying to relax him, the Hobbit whimpered in pain at the stretched feeling, his boy shook after he was deep inside Bilbo, Elrond waited for his lover to relax more.

His hand soothed over Bilbo's hips trying to help him relax, his hand rub small circles over his hips and his Bilbo's abdomen, where the Halfling whimper. Opening his eye Bilbo looked up at him with a clouded look "Move." He whispered, pulled out slowly almost painfully slowly Bilbo thought, and then Elrond pushes back in, with a jab right into Bilbo's sweet spot, it sent sparks into his eyes that made him gasp and arch his back. Grinning Elrond make sure he hit the Hobbit's sweet spot and every time the Hobbit let out a heavenly moan every time Elrond did that, Bilbo warped his arms around Elrond's neck and held onto him for dear life as the dark hair elf started to moved faster, he felt himself being refilled by the large cock over and over again, it sent shivers and delightful pleasure that was building up thought out his body

"My beautiful Bilbo." Elrond whispered into his ears, as he nipped the tips, a despite moan left the hobbit lips, told Elrond that Bilbo was close and he did very thing to drive the Halfling mad as the elf took Bilbo's cock into his hand and started stroking him "Cum for me my Halfling." He said as Bilbo did, his back arched off the bed as he let out a cry of pleasure, his nails were digging into Elrond's back sending the right amount of pain to spark his own orgasm. Elrond moaned Bilbo's names as he filled the Halfling with his seed.

Gandalf came looking for both Elrond and Bilbo, he found that Elrond was not in his room and wondered where the elf is, the others elves where not being helpful, they kept giving him run around as to where Elrond was, so he dehisced to go to Bilbo's room, he walked down to elfin hallways to the hobbit rooms. He saw a bunch of young elves listening by the door all giggling, he walked up to them without them noticing "What do you think you're doing young ones?" he asked, they shot up and looked at the wizard

"Gandalf we're sorry we… urrm." One started to say

"I would be on my marry way no young ones." He said, he watched them run off down the hall away, he let out a huffed and he walked into Bilbo's room.

"Right master Baggins it is time to wake up and be on our way back to the Shire." He boomed, he turned and open the curtains to add more light into the room, but when he turned around he saw a sight that shocked him. Bilbo was warped in the arms of Elrond, both naked as the day they were born,

"ELROND!" The wizard yelled, both the Hobbit and the Elf jumped up out of bed, Bilbo hissed in pain and buried his face back into the pillow

"Gandalf good morning." Elrond said

"Oh god." Bilbo moaned as he realised that his wizard friend was in the room

"Do not good morning me Elrond, what did you do?" he asked

"I thought it was clear what me and Bilbo have done." He said as he ran his hand up and down Bilbo's back, Gandalf looked at them, Bilbo sat up and looked at him, a blush painted across his face

"What is this going to be?" the wizard asked

"What ever dear Bilbo wants it to be." The elf said, the Hobbit blushed and looked down into this hands as he pulled the blanket back over him, he looked up at Elrond who smiled at him with warmth and love, he believed he could see love there and it made him smiled

"D…Do you want me to stay?" he asked

"I know what I would like Bilbo but this is your choice." He whispered into his ears, Bilbo shivered and smiled again as he looked back at the wizard

"I…I want to stay with Elrond." He said, the wizard leaned back in the chair he seated himself on and looked back at the pair on the bed

"If that is what you want Bilbo, and then I shall leave you alone. Would you live me to go to the Shire and sort out your affairs?"

"Yes that would be nice Gandalf thanks."

Once the wizard was gone, Bilbo and Elrond sat in the bed, the Hobbit blushing still after what just happen, Elrond just watched him thinking thinks over before he reached out and pulled the Halfling onto his lap "Bilbo would be mine?" he asked, the Hobbit looked up and gasped and chocked on nothing

"Y…Yours?"

"Yes, I would like you to be mine." He whispered Bilbo looked up at him and sly looked away and nodded

"Yes."


End file.
